My Digital Daydream
by JackArcher445
Summary: What I am writing is the truth. The truth of a Dimension called 0076. You know this Dimension as the world of Digimon. My name is Jack Archer and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1: Woken Dream

It all began with a park, a kids park. A park which in which kids played everyday, that their mother's took them to each day. Every day was normal and enjoyable, till one something that shouldn't have happened, happened. A little boy, wearing a pitch-black trenchcoat too large for him and completely stained with blood splotches was hiding in some bushes. He watched the children play, something came to his attention. A little boy with large and extremely messy hair was playing a game of which the bloodstained boy didn't name of a game involving a black and white checkered ball. He didn't most of his time playing as a child, well actually he'd been a child for an extremely longer time than most kids. He watched the kid play with a very, very young girl with a whistle in her mouth. He watched them closely and deduced that they were brother and sister, ages 6 and 4. Then all of a sudden they boy kicked the ball over the little girl's head over to the bloodstainded boy's hiding spot. She waddled over to come get the ball and he boy desparately looked for a hiding spot but there was no place to hide, he'd be seen if he stayed there, and he really couldn't afford to be seen, not like this. The boy then did something weird, he snapped his fingers frantically as if something was supposed to happen. Nothing did. The girl picked up the ball and looked over and saw him. Another weird thing happened, she didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just held up the ball and fell over on her bosom and laughed. Then she asked: "Wanna play with us?" The boy looked at her for a moment and and nodded shyly. His trenchcoat dropped to the ground as she led him over to her brother as three began to play a game. The three of them unknowingly started something, something that would change their lives forever, especially the boy in the bloodstained trenchcoat.

Jack awoke feeling more tired than when he went to bed, as usual. He looks to the right of me as if expecting someone to be there, actually more like hoping. But as usual there's no one there. He's alone, as usual. He get up out of bed and see the usual blue sky out the window. I looked at his watch, which of course, wasn't a watch. It was his custom made Digivice. A device that allowed many functions. The most important of all: Digivolution. But as it were this feat is impossible, without two important things, a Digimon Spirit or a Digimon Partner. Which he had neither of at the particular moment. He looked out over the district of Odaiba, his unofficial hometown. Or at least it used to be. Before something or someone, took not just it but everything else from his life here away from him. But he was doing, was going to help him get it all back. But first he needed to see someone, someone he used to care deeply for and still does, someone who loved him in the same way, but now doesn't remember he existed, ever. He needed her support or this would never work. No one else would work, they didn't believe like she did, have the passion like she did, or have the will to fight for what was right like she did. Her name: Kari Kamiya/Archer. Sans the Archer at least at this point in time. But if he had anything to do about it. He'd get her back, or die trying. Cause now he's found a way back, back to where he truly was in his prime, to where he and everyone around him truly felt alive...


	2. Chapter 2: The Stalker

Jack watched her from across the street in an cafe overlook. Kari was at the same coffee place she went to each morning. No matter how much he pestered her, she never called the police or reported him, or had him kicked out of there. Not once. That was Kari Kamiya, no matter what you did she saw the good in you. Even if she didn't want to. He looked at her for a moment. "God, she's beautiful as always." He said to himself. No matter what she did she always looked beautiful to him. Even though now she had long hair, when he knew she preferred it short. She wore a long pink jacket, a color she insisted on wearing every day in some manner. And he smelled her German Chocolate Cake with two sugars and one creamer. Wait a minute, there were two cups. "Dammit what is he doing there?" He said under his breath. "He" was Takeru T.K Takaishi. Well in this world he's T.K Ishida. Why is that? In this world his parents never split up. They stayed together for their kids. That should be great right? Well they ended up resenting each other even more and it grew abusive. T.K Watched his father abuse his mother for a few years until he called the police one night after it got out of hand, his father was arrested but damage was done. His mother couldn't function anymore on her own, she flunked out of her night school and never became that great reporter she wanted to be while caring for two sons. And one night, she hung herself after making sure the two boys would be able to live without her. Matt turned his life around and became a high selling pop artist at a young age of 12. T.K moved at the fact that at how justice could help people became consultant for the police at 15. Now at age 17, he's already a high ranking officer of the Tokyo Police Department. And now, that self righteous prick is dating Kari Kamiya, a young and upcoming Photo Artist. But that shouldn't be, none of it should be. He thought to himself. Why is that? What caused it? I'm gonna find out. But I can't do it while he's there. T.K, however will have me arrested for badgering her. I gotta get him away from her. But how...? He thought quietly to himself but grinned as he thought of something devious.

Kari sipped her coffee as her favorite kind German Chocolate Cake went down her throat. She smiled at T.K, her perfect boyfriend. She has had a perfect morning and that crazy guy hadn't shown up yet. "So how's work?" Kari asked quietly, hiding an air of happiness behind her voice. T.K smiled at her. "Normal, nothing interesting. Police work isn't all that's cracked out to be." He said playing with his stir stick in his coffee. "How's art school? Weren't they putting one of your latest photos in a gallery?" He asked her trying to get his mind of work. She smirked at his trying to change the subject. "Well yeah but it's kind embarrassing to get all the attention." She said blushing a little bit. "Your a great photographer, Kari, you doubt your abilities too much. I however..." T.K said encouraging her. "Can see them clear as day." He reached out and put his hand on hers. She blushed some more as he leaned in close her lips slowly getting closer to his, but suddenly a radio from T.K's waist screeches. "Sorry I gotta take this." He said sadly as he got up and walked away from her. She frowned this always seemed to happen when they were about to kiss. He came back with that same frown on his face that he always had when he had to leave. "Sorry i gotta-" He started to say but she cut him off. "Go? I know, and it's okay now get going." She said with a smile like she always did. T.K smiled back as he ran off, not looking back at her. Kari sighed and as she was about to get up, a familiar person took T.K's place. "That can't be good, a boyfriend who always leaves at that special romantic moment." Kari frowned as she recognized who it was. Renowned author of the fictional story: The Digital World Chronicles, Jack Archer. "I see you've come to see me again Mr. Archer." She said sitting back down though thoroughly irritated. "And as usual on time, I can't seem to start my day without you nowadays." She said with a big hint of sarcasm in her voice. "But you never seem to show up when Takeru is around." She added smiling slightly. "Well I'm a shy person you see, Ms. Kamiya. I'm not good with meeting new people. Us eccentric authors have to keep up appearances." Jack replied putting his hands behind his head. Kari began putting her stuff away as Jack picked up one of her photos of and examined it. "It's lackluster, has no real feel to it. It's has no passion. Living in this world has had its effects on you." Kari frowned again at him. "Well you show up, interrupt my morning coffee, insult my boyfriend, and say my art has no passion-" Jack cut her off. "Well since I sat down you haven't touched your coffee, your boyfriend is a self-righteous prick whose views on good and evil are seriously messed up due to his upbringing and apparently doesn't know when he's being messed with a makeshift radio made out of a cellphone." Jack explained as he pulled something out of his pocket. His cellphone. It's back was opened and some wires were exposed. Kari looked with the deepest hatred she could muster, but Jack could see she that yeah she was angry but her better traits suppressed it."As I was saying let's pick this up tomorrow were we left off. Okay bye." She began to say, getting up to leave but he followed after her. "But I have something to talk about with you.-" "You can tell me...how about never?." She said trying to move away from him, but he kept after her. "But I need to tell you now." He said stepping in front of her and sighing and getting a serious look on his face. "Okay this little dance of ours isn't getting anywhere, I've been tailing to each for six months straight, minus weekends cause I like to sleep in. And I think you could do without the hassle of me bugging you. Let me walk you to school its about a 20 minutes from this very spot, your class exactly 47 minutes from now. We have a talk and if after that if you don't believe what I have to say, I'll leave you alone forever. You have my word. Hell, you can even put a restraining order on me." She looked at him skeptically but nodded slightly as his prospect of him leaving her alone forever was too good to pass up. "Fine. I have your word?" She asked looking at him sternly. Jack Merely grinned, bowed and gestured for her to lead the way.


End file.
